


Such a thrill

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, TayTay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: For all his scheming and planning ahead, the first time it happens is nothing like Crystal expected.





	Such a thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).

> A prompt fill for Catnip. 
> 
> Tittle taken from Queen's Im in love with my car.

For all his scheming and planning ahead, the first time it happens is nothing like Crystal expected. In a completely unremarkable day, they had gotten out of the studio to get some beers. Stopping at a red light, Roger had turned his head to look at Crystal. _Take me to bed_. It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. No teasing, no beating around the bush. Really, Crystal had meant to ask if he wanted to go to that hole in the wall they had discovered the other day for some fish and chips. Now, mouth suddenly dry, it was all he could do to nod and rasp out a _yeah_.

Crystal isn’t entirely sure how they got to Roger’s place, but the next second they are stumbling back on the bed, shirts and shoes gone. His boss’ chest is flushed lightly, and when he looks up at Crystal from under his lashes, his cock throbs painfully. Roger’s mouth is red, wet, and inviting, but that’s not what he wants today.

_Do you have_, he starts and the drummer blushes as he points to the bedside table. First drawer, there’s a half empty bottle of lube. And Crystal knows for a fact whenever Roger brings people back home he always fucks them in one of the guest rooms, so that means this bottle is for personal use. Crystal’s vision goes white around the edges just imagining it. 

This isn’t the first time he’s seen Roger naked, and still his hands are shaking as he opens the bottle and squirms some lube on his fingers. Crystal nudges his legs open and leans down for a kiss. It’s heated, open, and wet, but still he can feel Roger’s unusual shyness. He knows the drummer wants this, his cock hard and proud against his belly, and yet his shoulders are tense.

Sitting back on his heels, Crystal lets his dry hand caress Roger’s thigh from his knee, all the way down to his butt. He presses down on the drummer’s perineum with his thumb and Roger gasps and falls back on the bed. He brings his knees closest to his chest, opening his legs further. Crystal can see the faint tremor of Roger’s lower lip and hear his uneven breathing. _I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby_. It’s a reassurance for both of them, really.

His hand is less steady than he would have liked as he presses into Roger. Fuck, it’s so incredibly tight. Roger lets out a high moan. It isn’t so much the pleasure a single finger is giving him, but the anticipation they both had. Why hadn’t they done this before, why wait for so long dancing around each other. Roger sighs and visibly relaxes, and Crystal dares going just marginally rougher. He gets another moan in return.

When Roger’s back arches off the bed, gripping the sheet tightly by his sides, Crystal feels like it’s the easiest thing in the world to dug his fingertips in the drummer’s hip to keep him from trashing. It’s effortless, bending down to bite his inner thigh and getting a broken moan in return. Pressing rhythmically against his prostate, Crystal can’t help but feel like they’ve been doing this forever.


End file.
